


I'm glad you're alive.

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, spoilers if you haven't finished the series yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: It's the first time Fai has heard those words spoken to him.





	I'm glad you're alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who rewatched Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations and got emotional?

“Even though you’re in so much pain now- I’m glad you’re alive.” Sakura manages to get out, choked up with pain and tears.

The words cut deep through everything, slicing further into his heart although he’d thought she’d already dug herself as deep as she could get.

Fai almost drops her in shock but his arms are much quicker to pull her closer to him and shelter her further from the rain that he can feel burning a path across his skin. 

He can tell that she’s slipped from consciousness, her hands losing their grip on him and her breathing slows a little, that too laboured.

That’s okay because it means there’s no one to see him cry.

She’s the first person to have said those words to him and even if he doesn’t want to be alive, especially not now with how it ties him closer to the people he will only hurt, he can’t help but smile a small bitter smile as he holds her tightly, the silent tears tracking down his cheeks disguised by the falling rain.

 

So when the princess says she will go he knows that he would follow her anywhere, even if Reed hadn’t commanded it of him.

She might be a fool to care for him and he knows that travelling with her will only bring her harm but he’s pathetic enough that he’ll follow around anyone who cares for him.

So he takes her small hand in his and swears his heart to her safety, hoping that next time he’ll be quick enough to take her pains.


End file.
